The present disclosure relates to buried object detection.
Detection of buried objects refers to detection of objects such as, for example, landmines or other items that are obscured from visual detection. One prior approach to landmine detection has involved the introduction of low frequency signals into the ground to cause vibrations. The low frequency signals produce different surface vibrations in areas where there are sub-surface objects (e.g., landmines) present. Thus, this difference in the surface vibration is used to detect landmines. This surface vibration is detected using a laser vibrometer (also referred to as a laser Doppler vibrometer or LDV) that transmits a laser beam and determines vibration based on a Doppler shift in the reflected laser beam.